1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thermal regulation of perishable products such as food products, and has particular relevance to cooling moat during meat processing.
Throughout this specification it is to be understood that references to “meat” Include all forms of meat of all descriptions generally considered to be edible for example, including without limitation, beef, lamb, pork, poultry, fish and offal.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a requirement in many industries for controlling the temperature of perishable products, particularly foodstuffs such as meat.
In the meat processing industry, for example, slaughtered meat must be cooled according to defined cooling specifications.
In particular, it is highly advantageous to cool the meat relatively quickly after slaughter so as to minimise bacterial growth.
Meat cuts are usually vacuum packed in plastic bags following slaughter. The bags are typically boxed in cardboard cartons and blast chilled. They are then palletised and transferred to air chillers. The process is inefficient requiring significant handling, and it is capital intensive.